A Committed Kid
by blankzone
Summary: Baekhyun seorang karyawan swasta biasa yang nekat mengambil lembur demi memupuk bonus. Dengan usia yang sudah matang, Baekhyun berkeinginan menikah dalam waktu dekat dan tanpa diduga sang kekasih melamarnya. (Chanbaek. BL. Mpreg. Mature)
1. Chapter 1

**A Committed Kid**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Mature]

.

.

Satu

.

.

.

Jadwal pulang kantor Baekhyun pukul lima sore, seperti kebanyakan perusahaan swasta yang tersebar di Seoul. Kecuali jika karyawan mengambil lembur untuk mengejar bonus. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menjadi salah satu dari karyawan yang berlomba-lomba mengumpulkan uang lain selain gaji yang sudah tersistem. Kata lain ia bisa lembur sampai jam sepuluh atau paling lama jam sebelas.

 _Partner_ lemburnya Jinyoung, karyawan yang memiliki kesan pertama jumpa paling _absurd_. Selain bicaranya yang cepat seperti raper, rambut _pinkish_ nya juga belum dicat ulang sampai sekarang. Sudah berapa kali di tegur kepala divisi, tapi Jinyoung tetap cuek.

Ternyata setelah berbulan-bulan berteman, Jinyoung merupakan mantan trainee perusahaan hiburan dan pernah ikut program survival. Posisinya sebagai raper, pantas saja bicara seperti orang yang dikejar anjing.

Bicarakan waktu sekarang, Baekhyun sedang membereskan meja kerjanya dan men- _shut down_ komputer sambil menunggu mesin penghancur kertas bekerja. Hari ini ia banyak menghabiskan kertas HVS karena pekerjaannya selalu salah di mata bos. Jadi daripada harus menyampah, ia menghancurkan kertas-kertas tak berdosa itu dengan mesin manual berbahan pelastik. Yang memiliki pedal dan diputar memanfaatkan kekuatan tangan.

"Sudah berberes-beres saja kau? Mau pulang?" Jinyoung yang tak sengaja melintasi meja kubikel Baekhyun berhenti untuk sedikit bertanya-tanya.

Mereka memang akrab tapi berbeda kubikel.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa lembur hari ini karena kekasihku menjemput." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menunduk untuk memakai pantofelnya. Sudah seperti kebiasaan saat duduk dan berkutat dengan komputer, Baekhyun selalu melepas sepatunya.

"Jadi kau rela mengabsen bonus hanya karena kekasih? Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kuputuskan." Jinyoung memprovokasi.

"Hanya orang gila yang sanggup memutuskan kekasih setampan milikku." _Milikku_ , Baekhyun berdebar sendiri membayangkan ia dan kekasihnya akan menikah, lalu saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan milikku.

Hah, tapi sepertinya harapan Baekhyun ingin segera dipinang masih harus menunggu sangat lama.

" _Okay_. Kau bisa menunjukkan foto kekasihmu padaku untuk kunilai dari segi fashion dan visual. _Yeah_ , hitung-hitung sedikit masukan dari orang yang memiliki standar kelas tinggi untuk berkencan." Jinyoung mengedipkan satu matanya pada Baekhyun, tidak tahu saja dari dulu si karyawan bertubuh kecil itu ingin sekali menjilat rambut _pinkish_ nya.

Terlihat seperti es krim stroberi saat awal musim panas.

"Nanti kalau kutunjukkan kau akan suka."

"Halah, palingan juga kekasihmu itu bocah ingusan taman komplek." Jinyoung mencibir lalu merapikan _copy_ an berkas ditangannya, "Yasudah, harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau mendengar di grup divisi kalau kau _kecelakaan_. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, kenapa harus memikirkan kecelakaan kalau pulang naik bis saja berkemungkinan sangat kecil? Ia tidak membawa mobil pribadi hari ini dan juga akan dijemput dengan kaki. Maksudnya, mereka akan berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah masing-masing.

Lalu ketika... Baekhyun langsung melayangkan _totebag_ berisi kotak bekal makan siangnya ke kepala Jinyoung.

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatiku. Tapi maaf, Woo Jinyoung, temanmu ini lelaki penganut berkencan sehat." Napas Baekhyun memburu karena malu, titik-titik rona mulai menumpuk di pipi gembilnya.

Jinyoung tertawa. Menggoda orang yang cepat memalu meskipun agak lemot untuk mencerna kata-kata tersirat seperti Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mengatakan hati-hati dengan maksud yang benar.

Matahari semakin turun ke barat, berada di celah gedung-gedung tinggi pesaing di luar. Sinar oranye keemasan yang begitu kuat menembus dinding kaca lantai enam, dimana divisi Baekhyun berada.

Dirasa sudah beres, Baekhyun membawa kertas yang sudah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil ke dalam kardus di dekat mesin fotokopi. Kertas yang sudah bertumpuk banyak akan dibawa dan di daur ulang, salah satu solusi menghindari sampah.

Baekhyun melewati lobi menuju _gate_ masuk kantornya dengan cara mentap kartu tanda pengenal yang tersangkut dileher, barulah pintu kaca kecil yang menghalau akan terbuka. Udara sore meskipun sudah tercemar membuat si mungil merasa segar sekaligus lega, berada di ruang ber- _AC_ selama lebih dari sepuluh jam membuat pernapasannya agak kaku.

Ia akan mengajak kekasihnya berlibur ke desa akhir pekan nanti. Sesekali mereka harus menghirup oksigen dari tanaman hijau desa yang belum terkontaminasi polusi.

"Chanyeol, menunggu lama?"

Seseorang yang duduk di taman samping perusahaan menoleh lalu bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau harus menunggu lama. Terkadang risi saja mendengar pertanyaan dari karyawan GK yang lain."

Baekhyun mengeratkan lilitan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol dengan kepala terdongak, menumpu dagu di dada kekasihnya.

"Pertanyaan seperti apa?"

"Ya, seperti 'Apa kau menunggu kakakmu?' atau 'Ayahmu bekerja disini?' dan pertanyaan itu selalu berulang dari karyawan yang berbeda setiap kali menjumpaiku." Chanyeol mendengus lalu menunduk, menatap wajah lelah kekasihnya yang masih saja terlihat imut. Padahal kulitnya sudah kusam dan agak berminyak.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol pun memeluk pundak Baekhyun, seakan mereka lupa dimana sedang berada.

"Tinggal bilang saja kau menunggu kekasihmu. Kutebak mereka akan terdiam."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir itu akan terdengar aneh?"

Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya kebawah, cemberut dan sedih yang dibuat-buat. Lalu berkata manja;

"Kau tidak menganggapku kekasihmu, ya? Sampai-sampai mengakuiku kau bilang aneh."

"Mulai, _deh_." Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun dan menariknya kedalam rangkulan untuk mulai melangkah, hari sudah semakin sore dan bermalam di jalan tidak baik untuk kekasih mungilnya, "Kau mau es kiko?"

"Aku baru mendengar nama itu."

"Kemarin aku ke toserba untuk membeli es krim, dan aku melihat batangan warna-warni itu di _freezer_. Nama produknya kiko, dari negeri lain." Chanyeol semakin menarik Baekhyun ke sisinya saat trotoar semakin ramai dan saling tidak sabar untuk bertubrukan, "Jadi mau mencobanya? Teman-temanku di Sekolah lagi kecanduan dengan kiko."

"Cih, anak SMA memang suka tergoda dengan hal-hal baru seperti itu." Baekhyun berdecih meninggalkan senyum geli diwajah Chanyeol.

Ia menunggu diluar selagi kekasihnya masuk ke toserba yang sedang mereka lewati. Langit mulai membiru tua dan lampu-lampu toko dan jalanan mulai menyala. Chanyeol keluar dengan kresek hitam berisi es batangan yang sama sekali belum pernah Baekhyun lihat, bentuknya aneh dan warnanya terlalu pekat.

"Kau yakin itu aman?"

Sang kekasih merotasikan bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari si mungil.

"Kupastikan tidak mengandung heroin. Coba saja dulu, yang stroberi supaya kau suka."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu batang dan mematahkannya menjadi dua, membuat mata Baekhyun terbuka kagum. Ia baru lihat jenis camilan es kemasan unik seperti kiko.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan tanpa rangkul-rangkulan karena sibuk memegangi patahan kiko dan mengemutnya penuh suka. Apalagi Baekhyun yang baru merasakannya. Semenjak jadi karyawan kantoran delapan tahun lamanya, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang makanan yang sedang hits, atau aplikasi _smartphone_ yang sedang tren atau jenis potongan pakaian yang bisa dijadikan _style_ sehari-hari.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengais uang dan bonus.

"Ohya, aku mau bicara serius." Chanyeol membuka suara tapi tidak berani menatap Baekhyun yang ada disebelahnya, ia terlalu takut dan malu.

Meskipun Yongbin sudah meyakinkannya berkali-kali tapi tetap saja jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang bersangkutan rasa berani yang tadinya muncul langsung diganti kegugupan.

Melihat kekasihnya ragu, Baekhyun jadi penasaran sekiranya pembicaraan apa yang serius? Piala Dunia?

"Baekhyun, bulan depan usiamu akan genap dua puluh delapan. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita hanya sekadar pemanis lalu kandas. Ketika aku memintamu berkencan denganku, aku sangat serius. Aku mencintaimu bukan berdasar teori cinta monyet." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku menabung sejak SMP dan sekarang memiliki banyak tempat kerja paruh waktu dengan gaji yang lumayan besar. Aku bekerja keras demi mencapai dirimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hampir tidak bernapas. Selama ia berkencan dengan banyak pria, baru Chanyeol yang bisa membuat dadanya berdebar-debar dengan kalimat manis itu.

"Aku denganmu mungkin tidak sebanding. Tapi kita bisa berdampingan dan menjadi seimbang. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi mengumpulkan uang lalu lulus dan masuk Universitas yang sama denganmu dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum, pikirannya sudah melanglang entah kemana membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan menahan degup jantung, "Kupikir.. aku harus mengikatmu sebelum pria lain dengan lancang merebut kekasihku. Kau itu manis, pintar dan memiliki _manners_ yang bagus. Semua orang mengejar-ngejarmu dan fakta itu sedikit menakutiku kalau kau akan pergi dengan pria lain."

Kiko di tangan Baekhyun sudah mencair, sama seperti perasaannya yang lumer dari dalam. Chanyeol terlalu manis untuk bisa menyusun kata-kata seindah itu. Tidak seperti mantan-mantannya, hanya bisa menebar janji lalu berselingkuh. Bajingan.

"J-jadi maksudmu.. kau.. aku.. itu.."

Chanyeol berhenti kemudian membuang bungkus kiko ditangan ke tempat sampah terdekat. Setelah memastikan tangannya kering, Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan melamarmu dalam waktu dekat. Tidak tahu pasti kapan, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan platina yang siap melingkar di jari manismu." Sang kekasih mencium sudut bibirnya sekilas, tak sampai sedetik, "Aku akan datang bersama orang tua dan kakak perempuanku. Persiapkan diri, kau akan menjadi bagian dari Park dan hidupku sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun berkaca-kaca tapi menutupinya dengan kekehan, ia langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajah didadanya.

Baru kali ini ada pria serius dengan ajakan menikah. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu dipermainkan, hanya sekadar dicicip lalu ditinggal mendua.

Tak peduli Chanyeol hanyalah anak SMA yang belum mendapat ijazah lulus dan mengikuti wisuda. Yang penting serius, bertanggung jawab dan mencintainya.

 **...**

Jihyun sedang menonton drama malam ketika Baekhyun menggebrak pintu rumah dan melempar _totebag_ nya asal, tidak memikirkan jika ada ponsel dan struk-struk kantornya yang berhamburan. Yang diinginkan si mungil yang telah dewasa itu hanya memeluk ibunya.

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Merengek adalah kerjaan Baekhyun di rumah, dihadapan ibunya dan Jinyoung. Berbeda sekali saat di kantor, si mungil itu suka menipu dengan pesonanya.

"Astaga, ada apa? Jangan bilang kau disiul-siul lagi oleh anak jalanan?" Jihyun berusaha melepas belitan kedua tangan Baekhyun dilehernya, tiba-tiba merasa sesak dengan bau keringat bercampur parfum putranya yang menyengat. "Lepas dulu, bau badanmu membuat ibu pusing."

Baekhyun langsung menjauh dengan bibir mencebik, ia sedikit menyisakan jarak di sofa dan menatap ibunya serius. Perkataan Chanyeol diatas trotoar tadi, akan disampaikan ulang ke Jihyun.

"Ibu tahu tidak? Aku dilamar."

Jihyun menaikkan alisnya sebagai respons dari lelucon Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin ampas saja.

"Siapa? Kau dilamar Zayn atau Sehun?"

Itu sindirian, Baekhyun tahu. Karena Jihyun selalu protes saat masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan mengaku sakit mata melihat poster perut kotak-kotak Sehun dan brewok Zayn. Baekhyun itu fans berat mereka berdua, meskipun berbeda aliran musik dan gaya.

"Nanti kalau memang benar Sehun ke rumah dan melamarku, baru tahu rasa kagetnya." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Ibu tidak mau punya menantu artis. Susah berurusan dengan orang banyak uang dan populer." Ungkap Jihyun sambil mengemil kacang, "Cari pria yang biasa-biasa saja. Cukup menghidupimu dan anak-anak."

"Sebelum jadi artis Sehun itu orang biasa, kok."

"Iya, tapi sekarang di bandara saja pakai _Gucci_. Ibu suka sesak napas melihat harga pakaian Sehun-Sehunmu itu."

Memang Jihyun dan mendiang ayah Baekhyun dulunya orang yang benar-benar biasa. Jihyun bekerja di rumah sebagai pembuat kue sesuai pesanan, ayahnya mantan anggota Tim Sar sebelum meninggal dalam penyelamatan orang yang terjepit direruntuhan bangunan. Kejadian itu sudah tiga tahun lalu terlewat, tapi tetap saja membekas.

"Jadi kenapa membicarakan Sehun? Dia tidak akan pernah menikahiku, tahu aku hidup saja tidak."

Jihyun memberikan tatapan kasihan maksud mencandai putranya.

" _Aigoo_ , anak gadis ibu kasihan sekali."

"Ibu!" Baekhyun menyentak, "Kalau perkataan ibu dikabulkan Tuhan dan aku dikutuk jadi gadis betulan bagaimana?"

"Yasudah, ibu terima lapang dada." Jawaban santai Jihyun membuat Baekhyun semakin merengek kesal.

Setelah membawa toples kacang ditangan Jihyun kembali ke atas meja dan memindahkan bantal sofa dari pangkuannya, Baekhyun merebah dengan kepala berada di atas paha Jihyun sambil melonggarkan dasi. Ia dan ibunya saling bertatapan, bedanya tatapan Jihyun datar sekali seolah bosan dengan sikap manja Baekhyun.

"Ibu, aku serius saat bilang aku dilamar."

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk, "Dilamar kekasihmu yang mana? Terakhir kau kenalkan dengan ibu si Chanyeol itu."

"Memang benar Chanyeol yang melamarku."

"Apa?! Mana bisa anak SMA bicara soal lamar-lamaran apalagi menikah? Baekhyun, ibu pikir kau berpacaran dengannya hanya untuk mengenang masa-masa remajamu."

Baekhyun bersedekap sambil menatap langit-langit ruang tv.

"Saat diawal pacaran aku memang berpikir begitu, tapi kalau aku memang tidak mencintainya untuk apa aku bertahan selama tiga tahun?" Si mungil melirik ibunya yang masih diam, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya, "Hanya Chanyeol yang mengajakku berhubungan seserius itu dan aku tersentuh, jelas saja. Selain ayah, yang menganggapku sebagai lelaki hanya Chanyeol."

"Kau yakin? Maksud ibu, Chanyeol masih SMA dan belum mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus untuk menjamin kehidupan rumah tanggamu kelak. Bukannya ibu ragu, tapi ya memang meragukan." Jihyun sendiri bingung dengan ucapannya, apalagi Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode berbunga-bunga sekaligus lelah?

"Chanyeol baru mengatakannya. Belum tahu pasti dia akan datang ke rumah dan berbicara langsung dengan ibu. Saranku ibu harus menyiapkan jawaban 'Ya, kau boleh membawa putraku' supaya Chanyeol tidak merasakan momen paling memalukan dimasa remajanya."

"Justru itu, masih SMA kenapa nekat ingin merasakan penolakan paling menyakitkan?" Jihyun mengangkat bahunya.

Baekhyun melotot, "Jadi ibu akan menolak lamarannya?"

"Ya. Siapa juga yang ingin punya menantu daun muda? Kau itu sadar diri. Sudah tua, tubuhmu sudah tidak sesegar lelaki usia awal dua puluhan."

"Biar saja, yang penting masih rapat." Jihyun langsung menampar mulut Baekhyun, pelan tapi agak pedih, "Lagipula ibu mana yang tega menghina putranya sendiri?" Lanjut si mungil sewot.

"Pergi mandi sana. Bau badanmu menyebar sampai ke setiap sudut rumah, bikin pusing saja." Sang ibu mendorong-dorong pundak Baekhyun sampai hampir tersungkur ke atas karpet, "Begini yang kau sebut siap menikah? Bisa-bisa Chanyeol kabur saat malam pertama kalian."

Lagi-lagi Jihyun menghina putra semata wayangnya. Membuat Baekhyun berpikir apakah dia itu anak pungut atau anak panti?

Mendengar cemoohan ibu sendiri, Baekhyun bangkit dan menyambar _totebag_ nya sambil mengutip struk yang berserakan.

"Lihat saja, saat malam pertama nanti aku yakin Chanyeol akan terus meminta ronde padaku. Badanku itu sebagus Miss Korea asal ibu tahu."

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Jihyun cepat yang membuat Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar.

Meninggalkan tawa geli di sudut bibir wanita yang mulai menua.

 **.**

 **[to be continued]**

 **Notes:**

Jinyoung – Woo Jinyoung mantan produce 101 season 2. Muncul sebagai karib Baekhyun. (Yang ga bisa bayangin, bisa pake Jinyoung yang kalian tau. Jinyoung kan pasaran banget. Tapi jangan sampe papih JYP)

Jihyun – Kim Jihyun aka aktris Lee El. Muncul sebagai Ibu Baekhyun.

Alasan pake dua peran diatas, kupikir Chanbaek harus berbaur dengan orang lain di FF ini, ga melulu berinteraksi dengan tokoh itu-itu aja. Bosan akutu. Kecuali ayah Chanyeol, aku tetep pake Yonghwa.

No Yonghwa no Chanyeol lah wkwk.

(Monmaap kiko nyempil, sengaja ga sensor dan ga italic. Biar afdol pake produk lokal mehew)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Committed Kid**

Byun Baekhyun (28) – Park Chanyeol (18)

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Mature]

[ps. Chanyeol kelas sebelas, karena di Korea umur 18 masih kelas sebelas. Maaf kalau age gapnya keterlaluan. Yang tua ga melulu Chanyeol kok mehew]

.

.

Dua

.

.

.

Melihat Baekhyun yang agak senggang, Jinyoung berinisiatif menyuruh temannya itu untuk mengantar dokumen ke ruang bos mereka. Ya lagipula karyawan mana yang sempat-sempatnya bermain _Candy Crush Saga_ di komputer perusahaan? Hanya Baekhyun.

" _Babe_ , melihatmu hanya bersantai membuatku gerah. Ada baiknya menolongku antarkan ini ke ruangan Pak Leeteuk Yang Terhormat." Jinyoung menumpukkan tiga map hitam diatas meja Baekhyun yang sedang menopang dagu malas-malasan.

"Sudah kau cek lagi tidak ada satu koma pun yang salah peletakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun masih asik menggoyangkan _mouse_ tanpa kabel di tangannya.

"Sudah. Tujuh kali kuperiksa ulang dan hampir saja bola mataku bergelindingan di lantai kantor." Si _pinkish_ bergelendot disandaran kursi kerja Baekhyun sambil sesekali memberitahu permen yang seharusnya diurutkan.

"Pakaikan sepatuku~" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi manja, kalau bukan teman sudah pasti Jinyoung piting kepala si mungil itu. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Aku sedang malas bertatap muka dan mendengar ceramah si bos." Jinyoung berlutut dan dengan rendah diri memakaikan Baekhyun sepatunya, "Nanti kalau memang aku ditanya, bilang saja sedang membantu pak Yook membenarkan mesin fotokopi."

Baekhyun mencibir sambil memeriksa sekali lagi pekerjaan Jinyoung. Ia tidak mau reputasinya jadi jelek hanya gara-gara kata per kata yang tertera dikertas seperti karangan anak SD. Lebih parahnya, Jinyoung pernah bercerita kalau ia terbalik menaruh posisi jabatan dewan direksi. Seperti Bang Yongguk yang seharusnya Direktur Keuangan menjadi Direktur Personalia. Tentu saja itu kesalahan fatal mengingat Jinyoung bukanlah karyawan magang atau karyawan angkatan baru yang masih awam dengan petinggi di perusahaan.

Saat ditanya mengapa, si _pinkish_ nyengir menjawab kalau ia mengerjakannya setengah mengantuk.

"Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini."

"Baik, susu ultra cokelat seperti yang kau inginkan." Jinyoung mengiyakan dan Baekhyun setuju dengan tawaran susu ultra.

Kesepakatan itu terjadi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari _posisi wenak_ nya menuju ruangan Ketua menggantikan Jinyoung yang kini duduk di kursi kerjanya, lanjut memainkan _Candy Crush_ dengan tampang malas-malasan.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak membenci Senin? Bagi para pejuang uang di dunia ini pasti sangat membenci hari dimana aktivitas dimulai dari awal. Monoton dan sangat membosankan.

 **Tling!**

Jinyoung melirik ke arah ponsel hitam Baekhyun yang tak sengaja begitu dekat dengan tangannya. Notifikasi singkat sekaligus tampilan _pop up_ pesan membuatnya penasaran, diam-diam melirik pada nama si pengirim dan isi pesan yang terbaca singkat.

 _ **Yeowy**_

 _Aku sudah memakan bekal yang kau buatkan, Baek. Tomat ceri memang yang terbaik! Terima kasih sudah membuatku semangat belajar hari ini ._

Bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh dikulit Jinyoung mulai meremang. Ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria atau wanita mana pun sehingga membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yeowy itu terasa mengelitik sampai perutnya mulas. Lagipula dia siapa? Kekasih Baekhyun? Kenapa avatarnya memakai seragam?

"Ah terserahlah, menggelikan sekali."

Jinyoung meletakkan kembali ponsel Baekhyun dan akan melanjutkan permainan sebelum seorang senior wanita meminta bantuannya untuk mengecek printer yang mendadak macet.

 **...**

"Tidak biasanya Baekhyun mengabaikan pesanku, Yong."

Chanyeol bercerita sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya tanpa keluar dari ruang obrolan seseorang yang dia beri nama Baeky.

"Sedang sibuk mungkin. Biasanya orang kantoran memiliki _deadline_ dan tahu sendiri pekerjaan kekasihmu itu tidak semudah mengerjakan kuis matematika."

"Hei, kuis matematika tidak pernah mudah."

Yongbin menggoyangkan tangannya remeh, "Mudah kalau kau pintar mengode teman."

Si tinggi Park kembali melihat ruang obrolan diponselnya, berharap ada satu _bubble_ pesan yang dikirimkan Baekhyun. Entah itu hanya kata 'sama-sama' atau kalimat perintah 'belajar yang rajin, sayang!'

Sebenarnya agak sulit menggunakan kata ganti untuk Chanyeol jika sedang bersama Yongbin, karena si Yoon ini juga tinggi dan tampan. Benar-benar sulit.

"Sudahlah, kalau kekasihmu sudah agak senggang pasti akan meresponsnya." Yongbin geleng-geleng, suka heran dengan jiwa-jiwa para pecinta seperti Chanyeol.

Saat SMP, Chanyeol tidak pernah tergerak untuk menggoda para gadis atau teman lelaki mereka. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengulang materi dan menghapal. Yongbin pun seperti Chanyeol. Tapi semenjak Baekhyun terlihat dipandangan Chanyeol pertama kali di peron kereta bawah tanah awal musim dingin, saat itu ia mulai berubah.

"Tapi masalahnya pesanku sudah dibaca. Apa Baekhyun sesibuk itu untuk mengetikkan kata 'ya' saja?"

"Bukannya kau akan bertambah cemas dengan kata singkat secuek itu? Kau pasti akan bertanya-tanya 'kenapa dia hanya membalas ya?' 'apa dia marah?' 'aku membuat kesalahan?' iya, 'kan?" Perkataan Yongbin ada benarnya.

Terlihat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengelak kalau ia setuju lebih baik Baekhyun tidak usah membalas daripada hanya satu kata yang muncul pada _bubble_ pesan.

Satu kata itu mengkhawatirkan.

"Iya juga, tapi.. ah sudahlah. Saat jam makan siang nanti akan ku telpon saja."

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku kemeja seragam dan melanjutkan menganalisis sebuah buku sejarah tua yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan untuk merampungkan sebuah proyek kerja sama dengan teman sebangku. Kebetulan Yongbin duduk disebelahnya dan mereka tidak harus kaku karena merasa tidak biasa.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun memberikan banyak hal-hal positif padamu. Sampai kau termotivasi untuk belajar dan bekerja keras. Suatu saat aku juga ingin bertemu dengan orang yang seperti itu, memotivasiku untuk melakukan suatu hal yang tidak biasa." Yongbin mencoret-coret belakang bukunya, "Mungkin pertemuan konyolku bukan di peron, di pasar kuliner?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Mungkin saja? Seperti aku yang suka naik kereta bawah tanah, aku menemukan jodohku disana. Siapa tahu saat kau sedang memakan gurita pedas ada seseorang yang membawakanmu air dan.. poof! dia jodohmu."

Yongbin merotasikan bola matanya. Merasa sangat tidak mungkin bertemu jodoh semudah buang angin. Kehidupannya bukan drama _KBS_ atau _SBS_.

"Kalau yang membawakanku air Imo-Imo penjual gurita pedas bagaimana?"

"Jodohmu juga." Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Perkataan teman adalah doa. Jadi baik-baik mulutmu itu berbicara, Park."

"Okay, Yoon. Maaf, hehe."

Yongbin mendengus.

 **...**

Baekhyun berlarian seperti seorang pemenang lotre jutaan dolar setelah keluar dari lift. Ia langsung menuju ruang divisi yang mana banyak para staf langsung protes dengan kebisingan yang dibuat si mungil itu. Kalau saja tidak imut, Taeil yang berada di kubikel ujung pasti sudah melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Jinyoung! Terima kasih sudah menyuruhku mengantarkan dokumenmu!"

Jinyoung yang tidak siap langsung saja terhuyung-huyung ketika Baekhyun memeluknya sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau senang sekali bertemu dengan si bos?"

"Siapa yang tidak senang kalau bonusku cair hari ini!" Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah menjengkelkannya di depan Jinyoung yang langsung iri berat, masalahnya bonus yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga ada kejelasan. "Dan tahu tidak?"

Melihat wajah iblis Baekhyun membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Bonusmu dialihkan untukku. Dan kau," Telunjuk Baekhyun menekan hidung Jinyoung, "minta bonusmu pada pak Yook. Karena kata si bos kau lebih mementingkan mesin fotokopi daripada berkas yang bisa mencairkan bonusmu, hahahaha!"

Setelah memanaskan jiwa Jinyoung, Baekhyun berlari lagi keluar dari ruang divisinya menuju _vending machine_. Membeli kopi dengan sen-sen terakhir disaku celana, senyumnya tak terlihat luntur berbeda sekali dengan Jinyoung yang sudah jatuh berlutut. Sekarang kelakukannya mirip drama _MBC_ setiap Selasa malam.

 **...**

Sekolahnya memiliki waktu sembilan puluh menit untuk makan siang sekaligus istirahat yang kedua. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya di atap untuk bertelponan dengan Baekhyun alih-alih mengisi perut dengan nasi dan sup tauge. Tapi sekarang, Yongbin memberikan sedikit pencerahan kalau ia bisa melewati gerbang belakang untuk keluar.

Benar, kapan lagi bisa makan siang di luar dengan kekasihnya? Kesempatan tidak datang seperti yang kita mau.

Jadi setelah meminta bantuan Yongbin, Chanyeol melepas blezer Sekolahnya lalu digantikan dengan jaket denim berwarna agak gelap entah milik siapa. Ia mencurinya di loker yang nama pemiliknya sudah buram.

"Kalau aku terlambat kembali, katakan pada Eugene _ssaem_ aku di ruang kesehatan. Terserah mau kau bilang aku diare atau penyakit lambung kambuh."

"Sip." Si tinggi Yoon memberikan jempolnya.

Itulah guna teman, saling membantu bahkan untuk hal melanggar aturan.

Chanyeol melewati tembok menjulang dengan mudah, tubuh tinggi dan tulang yang kokoh adalah perpaduan bagus untuk mempermudah kabur dari Sekolah. Juga kaki yang panjang mempersingkat waktu untuk sampai di perusahaan yang menampung Baekhyun sebagai salah satu karyawan paling manis.

Berdiri didekat perkarangan halaman GK Group, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari gedung bersama seorang lelaki berambut pinkish yang begitu mencolok. Sepertinya mereka akan makan bersama di _Subway_ depan perusahaan.

Baekhyun sudah melihat eksistensi Chanyeol, agak terkejut mendapati kekasih tingginya tengah melambai dengan senyum yang sangat cerah. Menyaingi silau matahari siang.

"Ah, Jinyoung-ah." Si mungil menahan tangan Jinyoung yang masih saja cemberut mengenai perihal peralihan bonus, "Ponselku tertinggal di atas meja. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan?"

Jinyoung menatap tidak menyangka, sudah bonusnya diambil sekarang ia diperintah bagai babu?

"Ayolah, Ji. Kaki-kaki pendekku sakit kalau harus naik turun tangga." Serangan memelas itu lagi, membuat si _pinkish_ pusing.

Sepertinya pihak konstruksi belum kelihatan batang hidungnya untuk memperbaiki lift yang mendadak macet.

"Yasudah, kuambilkan. Tapi kucabut traktiran susu ultramu."

"Iya iya iya. Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan susu ultra." Rotasian bola mata Baekhyun menjadi yang terakhir Jinyoung lihat sebelum ia berbalik masuk ke gedung perusahaan untuk memenuhi permintaan yang mulia Byun.

Padahal, ponsel Baekhyun ada disaku dalam jasnya. Ia hanya tidak mau Jinyoung melihat Chanyeol terlalu cepat, takut tertikung sebelum waktunya.

"Hei, sedang apa anak sekolahan berkeliaran di luar?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket denim.

"Anak sekolahan ini ingin menjemput kekasihnya untuk makan siang bersama." Si tinggi membalas setelah mengacak rambut Baekhyun tanpa diprotes.

Kalau Jinyoung yang melakukannya, Baekhyun akan merespons dengan sangat agresif. Menggigiti tangan si _pinkish_ sampai meninggalkan memar. Kejam dan penuh ketidakadilan.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Sepertinya kita harus cepat pergi kalau tidak mau rambut kembang gula itu memergoki kita."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Diakah Jinyoung yang selalu kau ceritakan?"

"Ung. Kenapa? Kau mau bilang kalau dia manis lalu menyukainya dan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak, _tuh_. Semenjak ada kau, semua sensorku terhadap gadis atau lelaki manapun jadi tidak bekerja. Entah kenapa mataku terus melihat padamu." Chanyeol menyengir setelah mencoba menggombal berharap Baekhyun akan memalu dan memukuli dadanya main-main, seperti gadis pubertas.

"Kau lihat tiang disana?" Si mungil menunjuk sebuah tiang penunjuk arah yang berdiri sangat kokoh dipinggir trotoar.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ingin kujedutkan kepalamu di tiang itu?"

Chanyeol langsung mencebik, ternyata Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa diajak manis-manis. Lengannya langsung diapit dan diseret seperti karung beras yang tidak kuat diangkut. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawanya dan benar saja, _Subway_ yang paling dekat juga terjangkau untuk kantung anak SMA sepertinya.

"Kalau kita makan disini temanmu tentu saja bisa menyusul, Baek."

"Yasudahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan identitasmu terus-terusan." Baekhyun masih merangkul lengan kekasihnya bahkan saat sedang mengantri dikonter pemesanan. Sipitnya sibuk melihat-lihat menu, "Aku ingin memakan burger paket combo, bolehkah?"

Chanyeol meneleng, agak menurunkan posisi kepalanya karena tubuh Baekhyun lebih pendek.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau kau menelponku malam-malam dan mengadu selama tiga jam nonstop kalau berat badanmu bertambah empat kilo."

 **Plak!**

"Jangan keras-keras!"

Si tinggi mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan. Memang kadang apa yang ia ucapkan selalu salah ditelinga Baekhyun sehingga terjadilah tindak kriminal dari tangan cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Ambil paket pasangan saja."

Baekhyun menyelidik, "Karena lebih murah? Oh tenang saja, hari ini aku yang traktir. Bonusku juga baru cair."

"Bukan soal siapa traktir siapa. Tapi bicara berat badanmu yang baru saja bertambah, itu artinya kau tidak bisa terlalu banyak makan makanan cepat saji. Kandungan lemak jahatnya besar, bisa-bisa kau kolesterol." Chanyeol menyentil dahi kekasihnya, "Ingat, yang kupacari bukan remaja tapi seseorang yang akan mencapai kepala tiga. Jadi jaga dirimu untukku, jangan sampai sakit."

Lengannya yang tadi di rangkul mesra langsung dilepas oleh Baekhyun yang kini bersedekap sambil membuang muka.

"Kau tahu berapa hinaan yang ada dalam kalimatmu untukku?"

"Tidak ada hinaan. Murni sebagai pengingat kalau kau harus menjaga makanan mulai dari sekarang."

Baekhyun mendengus keras saat Chanyeol mulai menyampaikan pesanan pada seorang kasir yang melayani mereka.

"Menjengkelkan sekali punya kekasih bermulut licin, Ya Tuhan."

 **...**

Memiliki persenjangan usia kurang lebih sepuluh tahun tak membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertentangan pendapat. Mereka terbilang cukup adem dan saling memberi masukan. Terlebih bagi Baekhyun yang masa remajanya telah berlalu sejak lama, ia selalu memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak terlibat dengan tawuran yang belakangan sedang tren dikalangan anak SMA. Ada juga kasus yang sedang naik daun, menjadi pembuli yang bisa saja mengganggu mental seseorang sampai menimbulkan korban bunuh diri. Berulang kali Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau jadi manusia yang sama-sama menghirup oksigen tidak perlu sok keren agar dianggap berkuasa.

Manusia itu sama saja. Makan nasi, butuh toilet, perlu teman bicara, merasa kesulitan dan juga bahagia diwaktu tertentu.

Chanyeol sudah mengiyakan tapi Baekhyun terus memperingatinya seperti alarm pagi yang menyebalkan. Sebagai balasan, ia juga memancing Baekhyun dengan obrolan berat badan dan jenis-jenis penyakit yang bisa menyerang orang saat berumur tiga puluhan. Tapi Baekhyun selalu mengelak kalau butuh dua tahun lagi baru benar-benar ia akan berumur tiga puluh.

"Sudah hampir jam dua. Kau harus kembali ke Sekolah, anak nakal! Berhenti mencari obrolan." Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sedotan americano.

"Bolos sehari tidak akan membuat nilaiku turun. Ayolah, sayang, aku juga bosan belajar terus." Si tinggi merayu sambil melihat keluar dinding kaca dimana banyak karyawan GK mulai melangkah kembali ke perusahaan.

"Kau sudah merasa cukup pintar?" Sindir sang kekasih.

"Belum cukup jika dibandingkan denganmu. Tapi.. ah _okay_ , ayo kembali ke tempat masing-masing." Chanyeol mengalah, ia mengambil jaket denim yang tadinya tersangkut disandaran kursi dan memakainya cepat.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin sudah siap bertemu ibu untuk mengambilku?" Tanyanya menantang.

"Mentalku sudah sembilan puluh delapan persen siap. Hanya menunggu tanggal yang tepat dan bagus untuk kau kenang sebagai hari dimana aku datang meminta izin membawamu."

"Cih, darimana anak SMA sepertimu belajar kata-kata seperti itu? Aku curiga kau menonton video yang tidak-tidak."

Chanyeol berdengung.

"Hng, soal itu, bukankah semua pria selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal tidak senonoh?"

Baekhyun melotot dan berancang-ancang mengambil _cup_ mericano untuk dilemparkan ke wajah Chanyeol yang malah tertawa.

"Jadi kau benar menontonnya?"

Si tinggi menyatukan jempol dan telunjuknya untuk memperkirakan sesuatu.

"Hanya sedikit. Tidak sampai aku berakhir di kamar mandi."

"Chanyeol!"

Malah Baekhyun yang memalu, titik-titik rona memenuhi daun telinganya yang mana membuat Chanyeol semakin tergelak. Lucu sekali membayangkan Baekhyun yang sudah dewasa tidak pernah menonton porno. Benar-benar suci dan polos.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali." Ia yang pertama kali bangkit dan menyerahkan telapak tangannya untuk diraih Baekhyun, "Hari ini tidak usah lembur lagi, ya? Akan kujemput. Atau kau ingin lembur dan aku menunggu di taman sebelah kantormu?"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari _Subway_ dengan Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol.

"Uhmmm, hari ini aku tidak akan absen lembur. Tapi tidak mungkin juga kau menungguku sampai jam sepuluh malam di taman, udara dingin bisa membuatmu flu." Baekhyun melihat pada lampu pejalan kaki yang menunjukkan warna merah. Keduanya menunggu diujung _zebra cross_ , "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja istirahat. Menemaniku bisa melalui telpon."

"Tak apa?"

"Tak apa, Yeowy."

"Baiklah. Untuk makan malammu biar kuantar saja bagaimana? Nanti kuminta ibu memasakkanmu sup dan ikan salmon."

Baekhyun menyandarkan sisian wajahnya ke lengan atas Chanyeol dan menggesek-gesek pipinya disana.

"Kau perhatian sekali. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku kekasihmu, Chanyeol."

Si tinggi tersenyum, mengusak rambut Baekhyun sekilas dan menggenggam jemarinya saat menyebrangi jalan raya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menerimaku."

 **.**

 **[to be continued]**

 **Notes:**

Arkh! Gak bisa bikin keju-kejuan, frustrasi berat aku.

Karena pas ngetik sambil dengar lagu **Ikon – Beautiful**. Kalau kalian punya bisa didengerin sambil baca chap dua ini juga.

Yongbin – Yoon Yongbin, teman seperjuangan Jinyoung juga di Produce. Muncul sebagai karib Chanyeol.

(Susu ultra for lyfe! Penikmat susu ultra unjuk upilnyaaa /g)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Committed Kid**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Mature]

.

.

Tiga

.

.

.

Rutinitas Baekhyun setiap malam kalau bukan melanjutkan pekerjaan kantor sudah pasti mengikuti semua kegiatan Sehun di instagram atau pun SNS lainnya. Tapi malam ini, ia melakukan keduanya bersamaan. Membiarkan laptop yang menampilkan halaman kerja _word_ dengan _brightness_ seterang kulitnya sedangkan ia duduk dikursi sambil menekuk kaki didepan dada dan tangan sibuk men _scroll_ _feeds_ instagram sang idola.

Oh Sehun itu seorang mantan anggota grup idola senior, usianya bahkan lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Sekarang kegiatannya selain mengeluarkan album solo juga bermain dibeberapa drama hits, yang bisa membuat fansnya menjerit cemburu setiap kali ia berbicara dengan aktris wanita.

"Kenapa semua _feeds_ nya terlihat aneh? Apa ia berusaha menjadi estetik?" Baekhyun menggerutu tapi tetap memberikan _loves_ di setiap postingan, bahkan meningalkan komentar _Oppa! Aku mencintaimu dan tetaplah hidup sehat yaaaaa~_

Biarlah ia menyamar jadi seorang gadis, memangnya Sehun akan tahu?

Setelah puas dengan instagram, Baekhyun mengunjungi berita online dan tanpa perlu mencari lagi artikel yang menyangkut Sehun menjadi perbincangan panas di antara netizen. Ada sekitar delapan ribu komentar dan tiga belas ribu kali dilihat. Pemberitaan Sehun kali ini sepertinya mengalahkan eksistensi Presiden.

Namun di salah satu judul artikel, mampu mendidihkan asam lambung Baekhyun.

 **[Hot News: Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo berkencan! Ini 5 alasan mengapa mereka terlihat cocok bersama]**

Cocok jidatnya!

Tanpa diminta pun mata Baekhyun sudah memanas, menggenangi air asin yang sudah lama tidak ia keluarkan semenjak berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Tak mau memikirkan garansi, Baekhyun langsung membanting ponselnya ke atas meja kerja. Untung saja tidak kena laptop, karena benda itu milik kantor. Bisa mampus gajinya bulan ini.

"Kenapa Sehun mengkhianatiku, ibuuuuuuu-hiks!"

Bermenit-menit menangis sampai terisak-isak, si mungil mengambil kembali ponselnya yang sempat teronggok mengenaskan. Lalu membuka artikel sialan itu sambil membuang ingus pada tisu.

 **SN Entertainment telah mengkonfirmasi salah satu artisnya berkencan dengan aktor Do Kyungsoo. Tidak heran mengapa mereka bisa berakhir bersama, drama yang mereka bintangi mencetak rating bagus dan disambut antusias oleh penggemar.**

 **Memiliki persenjangan usia delapan tahun tak membuat keduanya canggung. Memilih gaya pacaran yang kasual, Sehun terlihat** _ **gentle**_ **ketika menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo saat menghadiri premiere film 'Scar Tell a Secret'.**

 **Netizen pun menyimpulkan beberapa alasan yang membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo terlihat cocok saat bersama;**

 **-Sama-sama berpikiran dewasa, meski Kyungsoo jauh lebih muda, aktor satu ini selalu menanggapi hal apapun dengan positif.**

 **-Kyungsoo memiliki wajah imut dan manis saat ia tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang memiliki wajah tampan dan rahangnya yang berbentuk tegas.**

 **-Tinggi yang jauh berbeda, ini seperti Kyungsoo akan nyaman dan pas saat Sehun memeluknya. Benar-benar manis!**

 **-Tidak pernah mengecewakan penggemar soal akting yang bagus!**

 **-Seperti dalam drama mereka, berciuman adalah sesuatu yang harus ada dalam sebuah drama mingguan dan tak perlu diperjelas betapa sempurna ketika bibir keduanya menyatu. Bukti memang benar ada cinta didalamnya.**

Baekhyun menggigit telunjuknya kesal tanpa sedikit pun merasa sakit, seakan tubuh sudah kebas karena Sehun memilih berkhianat dan mempublikasikan hubungannya bersama aktor itu secara gamblang. Benar-benar hari patah hati yang menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun. Lalu, untuk alasan terakhir ada sebuah video yang menyertakan, sekilas dilihat seperti cuplikan drama karena Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatap-tatapan.

Dan tentu saja ketika Baekhyun tidak sengaja menekan _play_ pada video, itu adalah cuplikan _kiss scene_ yang semakin merobek hatinya menjadi empat bagian. Bagaimana Sehun menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta, benar-benar coco-tidak! Mereka terlihat aneh dan adegan ciuman itu sangat dipaksakan!

 **Brak!**

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuu-hiks!"

Jihyun terkejut mendengar bantingan pintu kemudian melihat penampakan Baekhyun menangis seperti anak tiga tahun sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung melempar diri ke samping Jihyun dan memeluk sang ibu erat-erat

"Ada apa? Kenapa anak ibu menangis, hm? Ada masalah di kantor?" Wanita itu mengusuk punggung putranya panik, hal yang akan dirasakan semua ibu di dunia ketika melihat anaknya menangis.

"Kantor baik-baik saja tapi aku tidak-hiks."

"Jadi kenapa? Bicara yang benar."

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, memperlihatkan wajah sembab yang sudah memerah karena tercampur banyak emosi didalamnya. Mendengar isakan, membuat Jihyun berpikir kalau Baekhyun mengalami banyak kesulitan selama ini.

"Apa ibu tahu berita?"

"Ada badai di Busan dan Jeju sedang dibanjiri tiram raksasa yang lezat. Haduh, ibu jadi lapar." Baekhyun kembali menangis dan menyapukan hidung berlendirnya ke baju Jihyun, "Itu berita 'kan?"

Si mungil menggeleng keras.

"Sehun berkencan dengan Kyungsoo! Huweeeeeeeeeee-hiks."

Jihyun berdecih tak menyangka anaknya bisa menangis karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu dia hidup. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menangis karena Sehun-Sehun itu? Jihyun merasa tertipu. Dengan gemas ia menyentil dahi sang putra lalu mencubit hidungnya untuk mengambil ingus yang terus meler.

"Jadi kau sedih karena Sehun berpacaran?"

"Bukan sedih lagi, tapi patah hati! Ibu, aku baru saja dikhianati, bukankah dunia kejam?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara hidung yang lucu, seolah ia menangis keras karena ditinggal mati ibunya.

"Tidak ada yang mengkhianatimu, memangnya kau itu siapa?" Sang ibu merotasikan bola matanya kemudian menatap televisi kembali, "Hanya seorang anak manja yang lupa dengan usianya."

"Aku masih delapan belas-hiks, aku cantik."

"Kau memang anak ibu yang paling cantik." Jihyun meneleng pada Baekhyun lalu tersenyum jahil, "Kalau disandingkan dengan makhluk astral."

"Ibu! Aku sedang berduka kenapa ibu malah mengata-ngataiku?" Si mungil cemberut lalu duduk lurus menghadap tv, saat tahu apa yang sedang ibunya tonton, ia menangis lagi sambil menggigit bantal sofa. "Kenapa ibu menonton drama murahan itu?! Pokoknya ganti, aku tidak mau melihat muka pria brengsek yang mengkhianatiku!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Dramanya bagus kok, ibu suka bukan karena Sehun-Sehunmu itu tapi memang _romance_ nya bagus." Jihyun menarik rambut Baekhyun saat anaknya itu malah meraung-raung tidak jelas, seperti orang kerasukan saja. "Baekhyun, umurmu hampir dua puluh delapan. Mendiang ayah pasti malu melihat putra dewasanya menangisi orang yang tidak pasti."

"Baiklah, aku akan diam. Maafkan aku, ayah."

Bukan main, Baekhyun benar-benar menangis dari hati dan karena merasa sangat terluka. Ia mencintai Sehun sejak pria itu debut bersama grupnya, sampai sekarang, terhitung sudah sebelas tahun lamanya Baekhyun mendedikasikan diri sebagai fans setia. Tapi kesetiaannya dipatahkan begitu saja dan dibalas dengan fakta yang lebih kejam. Setelah ini, Baekhyun tidak akan mengidolakan siapa pun lagi.

Tidak peduli sekarang ia mulai goyah ke salah satu grup rookie yang menyegarkan mata.

"ARGH! KENAPA AKU HARUS MELIHATNYA LAGI?! AK-MPHHHADGSJLASJIADBSJAKZNSA!"

Jihyun terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit dan menungging untuk membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan lembut sofa. Jantungnya yang tadi berdebar karena adegan Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo langsung hilang. Padahal Jihyun ingin merasakan kembali bagaimana menyenangkannya berdebar ala-ala anak muda.

"Auh, berisik sekali anak Godzilla satu ini!" Sang ibu memukul pantat Baekhyun yang terbalut celana gemez hitam, "Sana masuk lagi ke kamar, bikin pusing tetangga saja."

Sunmi selaku tetangga lima langkah selalu mengeluh pada Jihyun kalau Baekhyun saat menjerit bisa membuat telinganya berdarah. Karena tidak enak, Jihyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meminta maaf lalu lanjut menggosipkan anak pertamanya itu kalau Baekhyun akan menjerit saat melihat kecoa terbang, lampu balkonnya dikerubungi laron dan baru-baru ini suka menjerit karena menonton grup idola rookie disalah satu acara musik.

Siapa namanya? Hwang Minhyun? Pria itu mengangkat bajunya saat perform dan hampir membuat Baekhyun mimisan konyol.

Itu mengapa kalau pun anaknya dikutuk menjadi seorang gadis, Jihyun tidak apa-apa.

"Kau lihat Chanyeol, modelan keset ijuk begini mana pantas jadi suamimu."

Baekhyun langsung terduduk cepat dan melihat Jihyun serius.

"Chanyeol? Dimana?"

"Dirumahnya lah. Ibu hanya memancingmu."

"Ck." Si mungil menatap sebal ibunya yang dibalas lirikan ujung mata, "Sudahlah, aku akan tidur saja."

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Ingusmu itu ada dimana-mana lihat, auh joroknya anak gadis ibu ini." Jihyun melap lendir bening yang tercecer di permukaan sofa dengan tisu.

"Terus saja bilang aku anak gadis, nanti kalau dikutuk betulan baru menyesal."

Baekhyun mencibir disepanjang kaki melangkah menuju kamar. Hatinya masih sakit dengan berita kencan Sehun, ia menyerah untuk menyukai idola yang ujung-ujungnya berjodoh dengan orang lain. Sakit sekali.

 **...**

Karyawan lain mungkin tidak peduli pada penampilan Baekhyun, mereka akan memilih tertawa dalam hati dan saling berbisik-bisik yang sialnya terdengar sampai ke telinga si mungil. Beda dengan Jinyoung, lelaki _pinkish_ itu terbahak-bahak dan memukul punggung Baekhyun sambil menggeplak kepalanya dengan ajuan proposal yang siap antar ke ruang bos.

"Sinting. Apa matamu bintitan?" Ejeknya.

Di balik kacamata hitamnya Baekhyun merotasikan bola mata tanpa berhenti mengetik. Jangan tanya kenapa didalam ruangan hanya ia sendiri yang memakai kacamata, ini karena semalam ia menangis hebat lalu langsung tidur. Membuat sipitnya membengkak parah. Seperti orang yang habis ditonjok oleh preman-preman pasar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Balik ke meja sana." Usir Baekhyun sambil menyikut pinggang Jinyoung tapi ternyata salah alamat, malah selangkangan si _pinkish_ yang kena. "Astaga, maaf. Coba sini kulihat, mana tahu punyamu patah."

Jinyoung yang sudah berlutut di lantai sambil menutupi area teritorinya langsung mencuri kesempatan untuk menarik bulu halus di betis Baekhyun sampai si mungil memekik.

"Sial." Kepala Jinyoung di toyor keras sampai ia meneleng ke kiri, "Apa ada bulunya? Ah, aku akan ke toko waxing akhir pekan nanti."

"Kau saja yang tidak sadar kalau betismu selebat hutan lindung. Apa punyamu juga?" Jinyoung mendelik jijik.

"Punyaku apa?" Setelah sadar obrolan mereka mengarah kemana, Baekhyun menendang selangkangan Jinyoung kali ini dengan sengaja, "Aku rutin cukuran, bajingan. Pertanyaanmu membuatku malu."

Si _pinkish_ tertawa lagi, senang bisa menggoda temannya yang hari ini bertingkah konyol.

"Kau pikir matamu sembab seperti itu Sehun akan tahu?"

Hatinya mendung lagi diungkit soal mantan, iya mantan idola. Baekhyun berhenti mengetik dan menyandarkan punggung ke sadaran kursi baru yang lebih nyaman. Minggu lalu ia sudah mengajukan permohonan untuk menganti kursi yang tidak layak pakai lagi, dan Kino selaku bendahara divisi langsung meng _accept_ nya.

"Kau tahu aku menangis?"

"Sahabat itu belahan jiwa seseorang yang sebenarnya, jadi aku tahu kalau semalam kau juga ribut dengan ibumu."

"Oh benar juga, aku kesal sekali semalam. Ibuku bukannya ikut sedih malah mengolok-ngolokku."

"Kalau aku jadi ibumu, yang kulakukan pertama kali merendam kepalamu di westafel sampai mengembang. Mungkin saja setelahnya kau tidak goblok lagi."

Baekhyun melotot ngeri, patut disyukuri ia bukan anak Jinyoung. Tapi sepertinya juga bukan anak kandung Jihyun.

"Menurutmu apa mereka pacaran karena drama itu? Kalau iya, aku akan meneror penulisnya." Baekhyun bertekad dengan tangan mengepal ambisius, "Aku takut mereka menyusul Song-Song _couple_."

"Kalau pun sampai menikah, siapa yang akan peduli denganmu?" Jinyoung bangkit berdiri dan mengibas-ngibas bagian lututnya, "Kerja yang benar. Gajimu tidak cair dengan cara menangisi Sehun."

Setelah mengusak kasar rambut Baekhyun dengan maksud agar terlihat berantakan, Jinyoung langsung kabur sebelum tangannya digigit oleh piranha jejadian.

 **...**

Siang ini Chanyeol kembali menyusup keluar dari Sekolah, berkat bantuan Yongbin lagi. Ia menunggu Baekhyun di halaman perusahaan dan hampir tidak mengenali lelaki mungil yang memakai kacamata hitam tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Kalau tidak melihat gelang pasangan di pergelangan tangan lelaki itu Chanyeol mungkin sudah lari karena berpikir orang sinting sedang mengincarnya.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan saat sang kekasih sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa? Ini aku, jangan bingung begitu." Jawaban malas itu membuat helaan napas si tinggi terdengar lega.

"Ada apa dengan kacamata hitam hari ini?" Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, ingin sekali mencium pipi gembil kemerahan kekasihnya kalau saja mereka tidak di tempat umum.

Baekhyun bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya menuju jalanan, menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau.

"Kekasihku mendua."

Merasa dituduh, Chanyeol segera mendelik tajam kemudian mencubit pelan dagu Baekhyun. Sudah tidak tahan dengan suara hidung dan cemberutannya yang menyegarkan mata.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih gelap. Jangan memfitnahku tanpa bukti, _deh_."

"Apaan? Aku tidak bilang kau, tapi kekasihku yang lain."

"Jadi kau selingkuh?"

"Tapi kekasihku yang selingkuh, huwee."

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap dengan kening berkerut heran. Sebenarnya mereka membicarakan apa dan siapa? Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang mengalami suasana hati ala-ala gadis pramenstruasi. _Mood_ nya tidak jelas.

Mereka melangkah sambil bergandengan tangan diantara pejalan kaki yang lain, beberapa ada yang terang-terangan memandang Baekhyun aneh. Chanyeol pun merasa begitu, ia seperti bantu menyebrangi orang tunanetra.

Kali ini _Subway_ lagi, tadinya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun makan di _McD_ , biar terlihat seperti remaja kekinian. Tak mau kalah dengan teman-teman di Sekolah. Tapi takutnya sebelum ia berbicara Baekhyun akan lebih dulu mengaum. Mengganggu orang yang sedang tidak pas pikirannya sama saja melempar batu ke kepala singa. Cari mati.

Chanyeol pun tidak protes saat kekasihnya memesan paket combo 2, yang isinya ada taco, dua buah burger plus cola dan sundae. Sebenarnya setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun?

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini? Pertama kacamata dan kedua malah mengomeliku saat aku bilang tidak, biasanya kau menurut saja." Si tinggi bertanya setelah gigitan pertama pada burger. Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya menghela napas sebelum mendinginkan tenggorokan dengan pepsi milik Chanyeol.

"Sehun berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo."

"Serius?"

"Mataku buktinya."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat Baekhyun menurunkan kacamatanya sekilas, menampakkan manik yang semakin tenggelam dibalik kelopak membengkak. Terlihat imut entah kenapa.

"Jadi kau menangis karena pria yang bahkan tidak tahu kau ada? Seberarti itu Sehun daripada aku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil berdengung lucu.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu tahu Sehun daripada menjadi pacarmu, Yeowy. Jadi rasanya sakit sekali, seperti diselingkuhi."

"Apa kau akan menangis juga saat aku berselingkuh?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Dengan cuek Baekhyun memakan taconya. Chanyeol mencibir lalu menopang dagu, memerhatikan kekasihnya makan seperti monyet kelaparan.

"Benar tidak peduli? Belakangan ini ada adik kelas yang mendekatiku, entah mungkin nanti aku menyukainya atau tidak." Si tinggi menyedot pepsi sambil melirik reaksi Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun akan mengomelinya karena ia senang melihat gurat-gurat kesal diwajah sang kekasih. "Kulihat-lihat ada yang lebih cantik darimu."

Ternyata Chanyeol salah situasi. Ia kelabakan saat mulut kecil Baekhyun malah melengkung ke bawah bersamaan dengan sisa taco yang dicampak ke atas piring. Tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat untuk menenangkan Baekhyun tapi terlambat karena kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu menangis.

Sensitif sekali.

"Kalau mau selingkuh kenapa melapor dulu padaku? Itu bukan selingkuh namanya-hiks, bodoh."

Beberapa perhatian langsung jatuh ke meja yang diduduki mereka berdua, Chanyeol semakin panik.

"DAN KENAPA KAU MEMUJI ORANG LAIN? KAU SUDAH TIDAK SAYANG LAGI PADAKU?!"

"B-bukan begitu, aku hanya bercanda, okay? Jangan menangis, orang mungkin mengira aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab setelah menidurimu." Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf pada beberapa pelanggan lain, "Tenang sedikit, bicara baik-baik."

Setelah belah bibirnya bebas, Baekhyun kembali menyedot cola miliknya sendiri dan tanpa jijik Chanyeol melap ingus Baekhyun dengan cara mencubit pelan hidungnya, seperti yang Jihyun lakukan semalam.

"Aku sedang patah hati karena Sehun meninggalkanku. Saat kau berkata ada adik kelas yang mendekatimu membuatku cemas, kau juga akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kenapa kau menganggap serius ucapanku?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Karena kau masih muda, jadi kupikir wajar saat kau tidak bisa setia pada satu orang. Yang sudah menikah saja bisa menceraikan istrinya demi orang lain."

"Kalau begitu aku harus rugi dua kali sudah mencampakkanmu. Pertama soal cincin dan yang kedua mungkin aku tidak akan menemukan lelaki unik sepertimu kedepannya." Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk punggung tangan Baekhyun diatas meja dengan telunjuknya, "Jadi sekarang cukup idolakanku saja, hm? Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis karena skandal kencan."

"Kau baru saja membuatku menangis. Lihat, air mataku masih ada."

"Kecuali yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan sesensitif itu saat kugoda."

"Makanya peka!" Ketus Baekhyun sambil menarik tangannya dari atas meja lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol, "Rambutmu sudah panjang, tidak berencana ke barber?"

"Akhir pekan nanti, mau menemaniku?"

Si mungil mengangguk, "Ung. Sekalian ke toko waxing, Jinyoung bilang bulu kakiku selebat hutan lindung."

"Masa? Terakhirku lihat kakimu mulus-mulus saja."

Sadar, Baekhyun melotot kemudian melempari wajah Chanyeol dengan sedotan setelah ia menjilatnya.

"Kau mengintip?!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang tidak salah fokus saat kau hanya memakai celana gemez di rumah? Aku juga bisa melihat paha dalammu asal kau tahu." Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya sambil memasang wajah mesum.

"Heh!" Baekhyun mendelik, "Apa kau juga suka mengintip paha dalam gadis-gadis ber-rok pendek di Sekolahmu?"

"Kalau itu bukan mengintip namanya. Tapi rezeki, hehe."

"Aku akan memblokir line-mu sampai dua minggu!"

"Eh? Bercanda, sayangku. Baekhyun! Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol bangkit untuk mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan cepat keluar dari _Subway_ , tapi ia balik lagi ke meja untuk mengambil beberapa kentang goreng yang tersisa dan menyedot pepsi sampai habis.

Mubazir membuang makanan.

 **.**

 **[to be continued]**

 **Notes:**

Yang kaya Baekhyun pas biasnya dating, sakit tapi tetep ngepoin, diem-diem bae aja ehe.

Mungkin chapter depan akan kubuat lebih serius, menjurus ke lamaran Chanyeol yang sebenernya. Chap 1-3 masih seputar interaksi greget Jihyun-Baekhyun, kedekatan Jinyoung-Baekhyun di kantor dan hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang agak-agak.

Dapet gak kalo gaya pacaran mereka kasual? Ku tak yakin tapi ku iri :(

Dear siders, kamu tau azab? Untuk kamu yang dapat hasil dari usaha orang lain secara cuma-cuma tapi gak mau menghargai sedangkan kamu gak tau kesulitan dibalik usahanya /apasi ya intinya gitu

Kesel tapi gak tau mau kesel ke siapa, bingung juga aku :3


	4. Chapter 4

**A Committed Kid**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Mature]

.

.

Empat

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah mengatur kegiatan perbulannya dengan sangat rapi. Hari-hari sibuk akan ia pakai untuk bekerja keras dan _weekend_ adalah surga dunia, paling tidak bagi Baekhyun. Akhir pekan pada dua minggu pertama akan Baekhyun pergunakan untuk _Baeky Time_ bersama sang kekasih atau teman-teman. Ung, sebenarnya teman si mungil itu tidak banyak, hanya Jinyoung dan Noorah-wanita modis dari belahan timur yang menetap dan bekerja di Korea.

Alasan berbeda keyakinan tak membuat Baekhyun menjadi rasis dan suka mendiskriminasi. Bos Leeteuk yang terhormat saja cukup menghargai Noorah apalagi karyawan lain?

Kemudian akhir pekan dua minggu terakhir berubah menjadi _Bed Time_ , yang berarti seharian penuh menempel dikasur. Sampai Jihyun sering lupa kalau ia punya anak lelaki manja, saking Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar dari kamar saat Sabtu dan Minggu.

Dan pagi-pagi sekali dihari yang cukup bagus untuk beraktivitas, Jihyun kedatangan tamu, seorang pria tinggi berwajah aktor dan tak perlu melihat dari dekat untuk tahu siapa. Sudah pasti Chanyeol, yang datang setiap ada kesempatan seolah tak mau mengotori buku absensi guru.

"Jam segini Baekhyun masih tidur, mungkin sampai besok." Sang calon ibu mertua menyambutnya setelah menerima beberapa sarapan dari luar yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Aku tahu, bu. Boleh aku ke atas?"

"Tentu saja, bangunkan si pemalas itu." Jihyun tersenyum manis pada anak SMA yang mulai melangkahi anak tangga.

Sampai di depan pintu berwarna cokelat, Chanyeol tak berbasa-basi untuk mengetuk karena ia tahu kekasihnya tidak akan menjawab. Kenop ditekan perlahan, samar-samar bau jeruk pewangi ruangan bercampur parfum tercium sampai ke hidung Chanyeol dan betapa gemasnya ia melihat segumpal manusia yang tak mau dibilang kerdil sedang meringkuk ditengah-tengah tempat tidur. Seolah sepetak empuk itu surganya.

Selagi melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, si tinggi membiarkan pintu kamar tetap terbuka agar potongan-potongan negatif dan bermunculan dipikiran ibu mertuanya. Chanyeol ingin dicap sebagai pria baik-baik. Tanpa rusuh, ia membaringkan setengah tubuhnya didekat sang kekasih sambil menopang diri dengan siku. Kemudian menatapi wajah tak berdosa Baekhyun yang masih nyenyak terlelap, padahal jam sudah lelah berdetak.

"Bangun, Prince. Kau yakin akan memilih tidur daripada menyapa wajah tampanku pagi ini?" Chanyeol mencubit dagu sang kekasih dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, berharap si mungil akan terusik. "Ayo, bangun! Buka sipitmu. Pfft, jelek sekali seperti ini." Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak saat kedua ujung matanya ditarik naik turun.

Sebelum akhirnya paru-paru mulai menyempit sesak, dalam tidur Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Jinyoung sudah menjepit hidungnya agar tidak bisa bernapas sekaligus melakukan percobaan pembunuhan. Tapi ketika manik mulai menangkap buram situasi, bau prianya membuat makian yang sudah bertumpuk diujung lidah kembali tertelan. Baekhyun balas memeluk leher Chanyeol, tak tanggung-tanggung kakinya juga melilit dipinggang si tinggi.

"Belum apa-apa sudah mendapat pelukan selamat pagi." Chanyeol terkekeh, mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun sambil mengelus paha telanjang si mungil yang ada di atas tubuhnya sekilas baru kemudian ditutupi dengan selimut supaya tidak ada kenakalan lain.

Mereka tidur menyamping, saling memeluk dan berhadapan. Kalau begini ceritanya Jihyun bisa kena serangan jantung kalau memergoki mereka.

"Kenapa datang? Padahal semalam sudah kukabari kalau aku ingin tidur panjang sampai sore." Baekhyun cemberut, mengusap wajah bantalnya ke dada keras Chanyeol. Sengaja berbagi bekas liur.

"Klasik, karena rindu."

"Rindu bisa ditebus lewat panggilan video, jangan bodoh."

"Benar, aku bisa menatap wajahmu dilayar ponsel tapi tidak bisa menyentuh seperti ini. Ah, rasanya lega, ya? Melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungmu gelisah sekarang sudah ada dipelukan."

Baekhyun menggigit dada si tinggi sampai mengaduh kemudian tertawa jahat sebelum mendengus jengkel.

"Memangnya aku masalah sampai bisa membuatmu gelisah?"

"Iya, kau itu masalah. Masalah hatiku, hehe."

"Dasar, pagi-pagi sudah membuat perutku mulas." Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya dari tubuh Chanyeol lalu bangkit duduk, "Minggir, aku benar-benar butuh toilet. Sudah tidak tahan."

Chanyeol menendang pelan pantat Baekhyun yang hanya dibungkus celana super pendek dan tertutupi kemeja longgar, "Jorok, masa begitu bicara dengan kekasihnya?"

"Masa bodo, memangnya kau Sehun?"

"Ckh, Sehun pun pasti takut melihat penggemar beratnya tidak memiliki mata saat bangun tidur."

Tidak ada jawaban. Si mungil tenggelam dibalik pintu hitam kamar mandi dan hampir saja membuat Chanyeol terjungkal dari tempat tidur melihat sebuah tangan cantik menyembul dan menampakkan jari tengah. Kemudian pintu dibanting lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum bergegas membenarkan seprai putih Baekhyun yang entah kemana-mana. Hm, orang cantik bisa lasak juga ketika tidur.

 **...**

Mereka punya rencana lari pagi meskipun agak terlambat, belum lagi perjalanan ke Sungai Han bisa menelan waktu dua puluh menit dengan bantuan sepeda. Tapi tak masalah, asal bisa menghirup udara segar dan menikmati ranting-ranting kosong pohon sakura. Maklum, bukan musim semi.

"Ibu, kami pergi dulu!" Baekhyun menjerit setelah menutup pintu pagar, bersiap mengambil posisi berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol yang sudah siap mengayuh.

Jihyun mengangguk dari teras rumah dan mengatakan hati-hati.

Selama di trotoar, Baekhyun terus berpegangan pada pundak kekasihnya sambil menggumamkan beberapa penggal lagu Sehun. Chanyeol seperti mengangkut anak kecil bersamanya, karena si mungil yang tidak bisa diam. Beberapa kali direcoki pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol lebih ke bercanda sehingga Chanyeol hilang fokus, untung tidak menabrak batang pohon.

"Heh, bocah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai lenganmu kuat begini? Woah, keren." Baekhyun meraba lengan atas Chanyeol sebelum merendahkan diri untuk memeluk lehernya, "Apa anak SMA boleh masuk _gym_?"

"Kenapa tidak? Pamanku salah satu pemilik, mau ikut sesekali?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya berat, aku juga harus memilih-milih makanan 'kan? Ugh, itu berat sekali. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kulit ayam dan daging has belakang." Si mungil mengadu cemberut ditelinga Chanyeol, membuat yang mendengar terkekeh.

Orang yang tidak pernah mau terlibat kesulitan mana tahan jauh-jauh dari daging. Terlebih Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan delapan porsi untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa pendamping nasi. Chanyeol sebenarnya bingung, kekasihnya tidak mau gendut tapi pun tidak pantang soal makanan. Alhasil, harus terima repot setiap kali Baekhyun mengomel tentang berat badan dan menyalahkan setiap timbangan kalau benda itu rusak.

"Kalau begitu jangan. Kekasihku tidak boleh diet, kau harus sehat dan tetap kurangi makanan bermicin."

Chanyeol memarkirkan sepeda ditempat khusus lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berlari-lari kecil. Sungai Han tidak terlalu ramai, beberapa anak kecil ditemani orang tua bermain kesana kemari, tanpa sadar si tinggi tersenyum. Memikirkan menikah, bukankah ia juga akan memiliki anak?

"Kenapa, hm?" Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti menampakkan gigi.

"Tidak ada, hanya anak-anak."

Ah, begitu. Baekhyun cukup paham tanpa perlu bertanya-tanya lebih, sudah tiga tahun mereka berbagi cerita dan ia tahu Chanyeol sangat menyukai anak kecil. Sesekali, jika Baekhyun tidak sibuk dengan lemburnya, mereka akan pergi ke daycare. Bermain _hide and seek_ , membacakan buku dongeng bergambar, mewarnai, sampai belajar menyanyikan lagu tema. Menyenangkan memang, tapi bukankah terlalu dini untuk membayangkan seorang anak diusia Chanyeol?

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun selagi memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku hoodie, Chanyeol melirik kekasihnya bingung sebelum mereka memutuskan berjalan ringan disepanjang rute.

"Masih kelas sebelas, tidak usah menghayal yang aneh-aneh."

"Hng? Aku tidak sering membayangkan tubuh telanjangmu, kok."

Satu tendangan meluncur ditulang kering si tinggi.

"Tidak sering? Berarti kau pernah."

"Memang pernah. Tenang saja, tidak untuk fantasi liar. Hanya terkadang melintas mendadak." Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menarik Baekhyun mendekat dengan lengan besarnya mendarat dipundak si mungil, "Kau pasti seksi sekali saat telanjang."

"Berhenti sebelum aku mengutukmu."

Si mungil bersedekap sambil membuang pandangan berlawan arah dengan senyum mesum Chanyeol. Baru digoda hal sekecil itu saja sudah memalu, lucu sekali. Jadi ingin cepat-cepat sah.

"Walaupun aku masih kelas sebelas, yang butuh waktu setahun lebih lagi untuk lulus, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membuatmu hamil nanti. Iya, nanti. Setelah kita menikah."

"Kau serius? Maksudku, yang kau bilang ingin melamarku waktu itu bercanda, 'kan? Ayolah, aku masih bisa menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai kau legal, Yeowy." Ia menyentil jakun si tinggi, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataanku soal anak."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu diriku sendiri, Baekhyun. Jujur, apa kau masih ragu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan dahinya yang mengernyit dan bibir bawah dikulum.

"Kau ragu. Baik, aku akan menundanya." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mencubit pipi gembil si mungil. Ia sama sekali tidak kecewa, karena ia tahu ia sendiri terlalu gegabah.

Si lelaki ber _hoodie_ putih mendongak untuk menatap garis rahang Chanyeol, tidak terlalu tegas namun jelas. Juga tak ada ekspresi pesimis diwajah itu, wajah yang kerap kali menggodanya sampai ke dalam mimpi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Chanyeol mengantukkan kening Baekhyun ke dagunya sekaligus menghirup wangi shampo manis si mungil, "Aku memang menundanya, hanya beberapa jam."

"Hng?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi besok pagi, dalam pertemuan keluarga tepatnya." Kedua telapak tangan besar Chanyeol menjepit masing-masing pipi Baekhyun hingga bibir tipis semerah kesemek matang itu mengerucut, "Selangkah lagi, Baeky. Kau akan memanggilku suamimu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata reflek karena si tinggi terlalu tiba-tiba menunduk dan menubrukkan kedua bibir mereka terlampau kuat. Sampai Baekhyun tak bisa menunjukkan reaksi apapun, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah kabur sambil tertawa mengejek.

 **...**

Selama berpacaran, Chanyeol pernah membawa Baekhyun main ke rumah, bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang super kocak. Sampai si mungil sakit perut meladeni _guyonan_ Yonghwa, entah pria paruh baya itu memiliki selera humor bagus atau Baekhyun yang humornya hanya sebatas lelucon seorang ayah. Bagi sebagian generasi baru seperti Chanyeol, lelucon yang dilontarkan Yonghwa mungkin akan terdengar memalukan. Padahal Baekhyun sudah mau mati terpingkal-pingkal.

Soal kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang jarang bertemu karena kebetulan Yoora tidak tinggal di Seoul. Karirnya sedang bagus di Hadong, jadi hanya sekadar mengabari lewat panggilan. Tapi mendengar kalau Yoora pulang demi mengantarkan adiknya ke rumah Baekhyun, benar-benar membuat si mungil nyaris pingsan saking gugup.

Ia bahkan berguling kesana kemari dan terus memerhatikan setiap detik jarum jam berputar. _Tik tok tik tok tik.._ benar-benar membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Apa benar Chanyeol akan melamar? Besok?!

"Lihatlah bagaimana si Gorilla ini bisa tidur saat ibunya ketar-ketir menunggu sang calon datang." Jihyun menyapukan kemoceng dihidung Baekhyun sampai si mungil bersin, bahkan tak sengaja mengeluarkan ingus. Maklum, suhu AC kamarnya terlalu rendah.

"ASTAGA! ITU KEMOCENG BEKAS APA, BU?!"

"Ini? Tentu saja bekas mengelap debu."

"Ibu 'kan tahu aku-hatchi, tidak tahan deb-hatchi." Baekhyun menarik dua lembar tisu di atas nakas dan buru-buru menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya agar berhenti menerbangkan ingus, "Aku butuh tidur, kenapa ibu mengganggu? Chanyeol akan datang bersama keluarganya besok dan simpan kemoceng itu." Tunjuknya pelan pada tangkai bulu-bulu yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi musuh.

"Buka matamu, gadis sipit. Lihat keluar jendela, langit sudah terang." Jihyun menyibak tirai jendela, menampakkan langit biru yang agak ditutupi awan kelabu, "Chanyeol menelpon dan katanya mereka sudah dalam perjalanan, terkena macet. Jadi, cepat angkat pantatmu sebelum ibu yang akan membawa shower ke atas tempat tidur."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap, rasanya baru dua menit ia tertidur dan tak tahunya sudah pagi? Berarti ia bahkan cemas di dalam mimpi. Bagaimana bisa bumi berotasi secepat ini?

"Ibu, aku takut." Merengek.

Sang ibu berdengung selagi mengutip pakaian kotor putranya dan dilempar ke keranjang.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Ibu."

"Kenapa ibu menakutkan? Perasaan sudah cantik begini." Jihyun sempat-sempatnya mematut diri dicermin dan berpose seperti model iklan kecantikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ibu katakan di depan Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Penolakan? Kata maaf?"

Pinggir tempat tidur bergoyang ketika Baekhyun menoleh, ibunya sudah duduk disana.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Siap? Melihat kenekatan Chanyeol, mungkin setelah lamaran ia tidak akan menunggu lama untuk pemberkatan." Jihyun mendengus, "Ckh, bagus lah. Artinya kau akan segera dibawa oleh Chanyeol. Lagipula ibu sudah bosan melihat wajah tengilmu di rumah ini."

"Aku akan benar-benar bertanya pada kakek tentang identitasku yang sebenarnya!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

"Tanya saja. Jangan terkejut saat mendengar kenyataan kalau kau itu sebenarnya anak pungut." Jihyun bangkit berdiri sambil tertawa melihat wajah putranya yang semerah kulit pome, bukan malu tapi kesal, "Yasudah, cepat bersiap-siap. Jangan membuat keluarga Chanyeol menunggu lama."

Setelah Jihyun keluar, si mungil buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Kek, apa benar aku anak pungut?"

" _Siapa yang berani bilang cucu kesayanganku ini anak pungut, hm?_ "

"Ibu~"

" _Astaga, ibumu ngawur. Jelas-jelas kau bukan anak pungut melainkan ada orang asing yang sengaja meletakkanmu di depan pintu rumah, dulu._ "

Baekhyun membanting diri ke kasur sambil menepuk jidat. Harusnya ia tahu darimana sifat Jihyun berasal kalau bukan dari sang kakek yang jauh lebih bobrok.

 **...**

Yoora tak henti-hentinya mengagumi penampilan sederhana Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di samping ibunya. Dalam hati ia terkekeh merasa gemas dengan wajah gugup sang calon adik ipar, padahal mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun. Bukankah kesenjangan tak seberapa itu memudahkan seseorang untuk cepat akrab? Tapi Baekhyun masih saja canggung dengannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, bu?" Yonghwa beralih pada Jihyun setelah menyeruput teh hangat yang disediakan, "Sebaiknya jangan terima anak saya, masih SMA, pikirannya labil kemana-mana. Kasihan nak Baekhyun kalau harus menikah dengan si tengil ini."

"Ayah, kenapa malah ayah yang mengomporiku?" Chanyeol menyela tak menyangka ada musuh dibalik selimut.

Lihat 'kan bagaimana kelakuan Yonghwa dengan si bungsu? Ia sesosok ayah yang begitu kasual dan membawa santai segala apapun agar tidak tegang. Tapi untung saja Chanyeol tidak ketularan sifat ayahnya, bukan seperti Jihyun yang sebelas dua belas dengan sang kakek.

"Saya saja kaget mendengar akuannya ingin melamar nak Baekhyun, apa semua anak SMA zaman sekarang begitu? Astaga, benar-benar generasi baru butuh pelajaran hidup banyak-banyak. Harus tahu kerasnya berjuang mencari uang, bukan sembarangan ingin menikahi anak orang."

Si tinggi menghela napas dan menatap ibu juga kakaknya.

" _Noona_ , tolong tenangkan ayah dulu. Kalau begini ceritanya sudah jelas lamaranku akan ditolak."

Baekhyun tertawa diam-diam mendengar bisikan kekasihnya.

"Benar sekali, pak Yong. Bagaimana mungkin nak Chanyeol bisa menghidupi Baekhyun? Saya tidak percaya."

Yonghwa terkekeh kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak si bungsu Park yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja pertemuan ini sebagai silaturahmi, bukan lamaran."

"Ayah!"

Setelah Chanyeol berteriak, semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan kerjapan. Termasuk Baekhyun yang tadinya gugup sekarang malah menganggap lamaran ini sebuah candaan.

"Begini, nak Chanyeol." Jihyun memberi pengertian, "Baekhyun itu sudah dewasa, pikirannya sudah matang, saya hanya tidak mau setelah kalian menikah nanti malah adanya ketidak-cocokan. Kenapa tidak jalani saja pelan-pelan?"

Si tinggi menciut.

"Benar, kita semua pasti khawatir posisi Chanyeol akan digantikan oleh Baekhyun." Sahut Yonghwa sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

Maksudnya posisi dalam apa? Ranjang atau sebagai kepala keluarga? Baekhyun tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang menghujam Chanyeol. Astaga, jauhkan pikiran laknat itu.

Jihyun tertawa, "Kasarnya, Baekhyun itu terlalu tua untukmu, nak."

Wajah Baekhyun semerah apel, kenapa usianya selalu saja disinggung dan menjadi masalah? Apa dua puluh delapan itu sudah sangat sangat sangat tua?

"Bagaimana, Chan? Kau sudah ditolak secara halus oleh ibu Baekhyun." Yonghwa menatap putranya yang sedang memijit-mijit pangkal hidung.

 _Bagaimana tidak ditolak kalau ayah sendiri malah menabur garam!_ Si tinggi menjerit dalam hati.

Tanpa tahu, Yoora dan Yonghwa sedang main mata.

Chanyeol menarik napas, coba memantapkan dirinya untuk menyiapkan kata-kata yang bisa meluluhkan Jihyun.

"Bu, ibu harus tahu bagaimana aku bekerja keras agar terlihat layak bersama Baekhyun. Pekerjaan mungkin aku belum punya, tapi semoga uang yang sudah kukumpulkan cukup untuk kebutuhan Baekhyun, tak masalah aku tak memiliki apapun asalkan Baekhyun senang dengan apa yang bisa kuberikan untuknya." Sudut bibir Jihyun berkedut menyenangkan ketika mendengar ucapan manis menjurus menggelikan Chanyeol, "Ayah sudah janji akan memberikan bekas rumah lama kami di Mapo untuk tempat tinggal sementara, selagi aku berusaha menyicil rumah yang lebih bagus."

Baekhyun ternganga, benarkah yang baru saja berbicara adalah anak SMA? Sedangkan Yoora mengusuk dada agar tidak kelepasan muntah. Siapa yang berbicara tadi? Adiknya? Tidak mungkin sekali.

"Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah izin dari ibu, tapi kalau memang masih belum bisa, aku akan menunggu sampai wisuda kelulusanku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih, kenapa sulit sekali untuk bersama orang terkasih?

Apa karena terhalang kemapanan dan persenjangan usia?

Tapi terserah, mau bagaimana pun hasil hari ini ia tidak akan menyerah. Masih sangat banyak kesempatan untuknya. Cuma satu yang ia takuti, Baekhyun akan melirik pria lain. Itu akan menjadi bagian tersulit untuk Chanyeol, mempertahankan Baekhyun agar tidak pernah bosan dengannya.

"Setelah ibu lihat-lihat, sudah sangat lama jari manis Baekhyun kosong. Lebih baik jika ada berlian, 'kan?" Jihyun menarik tangan si mungil dan memperlihatkan jemari lentiknya, "Apa kau pas mengukur diameter jari calon suamimu?"

"Maksud ibu..?"

"Bukan begitu, pak Yong? Kalau kita menunggu Chanyeol lulus pun tidak baik untuk Baekhyun, dia akan semakin tua."

"Ibu." Baekhyun berdecak malas.

Yonghwa tersenyum miring sambil merogoh saku kemeja dan mengeluarkan kotak beledu warna hitam. Didalamnya terdapat dua buah platina yang salah satunya ada bandul berlian, untuk Baekhyun.

"Sana, pakaikan calon suamimu cincin. Ayah tidak mau kalau jari Baekhyun lebih dulu dihiasi cincin dari orang lain, masa anak ayah yang berwajah standar ini ditikung." Sang ayah menepuk pundak putranya lagi, "Jangan mau kalah saing, buktikan kalau anak SMA itu kuat."

Chanyeol masih tak menyangka saat kotak beledu yang memang ia siapkan sejak lama sudah berpindak ke tangannya. Baekhyun tersipu-sipu ketika Jihyun memilih bangkit dan membiarkan si tinggi duduk disebelah anaknya.

"Jadi, ibu mengizinkanku, 'kan?"

Jihyun mengangguk sambil mengelus kedua lengan atasnya, dalam hati ikut menyampaikan pesan pada mendiang sang suami kalau putra mereka benar-benar akan menikah.

"Tapi bu Jihyun, kalau memang ada yang lebih mapan dari anak saya ingin melamar Baekhyun, terima saja. Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol mundur." Yonghwa kembali mengompori dengan maksud bercanda sebelum cubitan manja dari istrinya memberi syarat untuk berhenti.

"Ini pasti hari terbaikku." Bisik si tinggi ketika menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun, "Akan disusul dengan hari pemberkatan kita."

Sebuah lingkaran berlian melewati jari manis panjang Baekhyun sebelum mengambil tempat nyaman dipangkal. Sangat cantik dan mempesona. Lalu bergantian Baekhyun yang memakaikan platina pasangan dijari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka bocah SMA berani-beraninya melangkahiku." Yoora membuka suara.

"Itu tandanya kau masih belum laku." Sindir Yonghwa, "Coba saja peruntunganmu di peron, mungkin berhasil."

"Alih-alih bertemu jodoh mungkin aku akan mati dilindas kereta."

Biarkan saja Yoora dan Yonghwa berdebat soal jodoh-jodohan. Biar pula Jihyun pergi ke konter dapur untuk menyiapkan kukis dan beberapa kudapan lain. Terpenting, dua cincin yang dulunya mendekam dibalik kotak kini sudah berada dimasing-masing jari pemilik.

Saling mengikat.

Saling memiliki.

Saling mengimbangi.

 **.**

 **[to be continued]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Committed Kid**

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Mature]

.

.

Lima

.

.

.

Baekhyun menaikkan selimut sampai batas dada saat posisi tubuh telentang. Malam ini ia tidur bersama ibunya, ingin bercerita sampai pagi sambil memakai _sheet mask_. Jihyun nyusul berbaring sambil menekan-nekan _sheet_ diwajahnya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Sudah lama mereka tidak _me time_ bareng-bareng seperti sekarang.

"Biasanya, ibu-ibu maskeran begini dengan anak gadis mereka."

"Terserah lah, aku akan jadi Baekhee malam ini. Biar ibu senang." Si mungil menjawab sewot, batin sudah sangat lelah selalu dianggap perempuan.

Walaupun ia sadar diri ia itu cantik, bahkan sangat cantik. Mungkin juga paling cantik.

"Aw, Baekhee ibu manis sekali. Pantas saja disukai banyak lelaki muda." Jihyun menoel dagu Baekhyun menggodanya.

Kemudian suara jangkrik yang bersembunyi dibalik dedaunan mengisi ruang kamar Baekhyun, sang ibu sibuk memeriksa ponsel dan ia sendiri tengah memikirkan lamaran pagi tadi. Berlian dijari manisnya berkilau saat terpantul dengan cahaya oranye lampu tidur.

"Bu, sedang apa, _sih_?"

"Mengubah nama kontakmu dari ' _anak gadisku_ ' menjadi ' _Baekheeku_ '." Jawab Jihyun santai, lalu sok memasang wajah polos saat Baekhyun menatapnya datar. "Kenapa? Kau sendiri yang bilang akan menjadi Baekhee."

"Baiklah, aku semakin percaya kalau ibu memang anak kakek." Ujar si mungil frustrasi.

Sang ibu terkekeh lalu menyimpan ponselnya ke atas meja nakas, sebelum menarik selimut sampai dada dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau akan menikah."

"Iya, ayah juga tahu itu." Jawab Baekhyun, tersirat nada sedih dibalik tenggorokannya.

"Benar, ini soal ayah. Lebih baik kau ajak Chanyeol ke makam ayah dan minta izin padanya."

"Ung, Chanyeol juga bilang begitu padaku. Dia ingin bertemu ayah mertuanya meskipun tidak langsung."

Jihyun membuang napas, "Sepertinya Chanyeol cukup dewasa, bagus lah. Ibu bisa tenang."

Dalam hati Baekhyun mengomel, apanya yang dewasa? Otak si tinggi itu masih dipenuhi oleh strategi _PC games online_ , menyukai es kiko, pergi ke taman bermain, suka mengambil boneka gratis dipencapit yang sialnya bukan diberikan untuk Baekhyun melainkan untuk gadis-gadis yang menontonnya. Terparah dari segala hobi Chanyeol adalah pria itu suka duduk dipinggir kolam karet yang tersebar ikan-ikan mainan dari plastik untuk dipancing dengan bantuan magnet. Bahkan Chanyeol sering bersaing dengan anak-anak disampingnya dan berhasil membuat salah satu dari mereka menangis, tapi malah Baekhyun yang dipelototi oleh ibu-ibu disana. Intinya, Chanyeol senang memancing tapi ia tidak punya teman untuk diajak ke danau.

Yonghwa lebih suka pergi ke museum barang antik daripada memakai _bucket hat_ yang ditempeli jenis-jenis umpan mainan. Kalau saja ayah Baekhyun masih ada, mungkin Chanyeol akan sangat cocok dengannya.

"Ibu benar, Chanyeol cukup dewasa." Baekhyun mengangguk. _Ya, dewasa jika dilihat dari segi besar pemikiran pria itu, bukan dari hobi anehnya_.

"Boleh _request_?"

"Apa?"

"Ibu mau cucu perempuan, _dong_."

Baekhyun reflek merotasikan bola mata. Memangnya dalam perut ada tombol pilihan laki-laki atau perempuan, begitu? Yang bisa di _push_ sesuai kehendak penis Chanyeol nanti?

"Sah secara hukum dan dihadapan Tuhan saja belum, kenapa sudah minta-minta cucu, uh?"

Jihyun cemberut, "Pasti menyenangkan saat ada anak kecil memanggil ibu dengan sebutan nenek, iya 'kan?"

Senyum kecil terbentuk disudut bibir Baekhyun. Selama ini pasti Jihyun kesepian. Kalau ia sedang di kantor dan lembur, ibunya akan pergi ke rumah tetangga untuk main dengan anak-anak di sana atau jika sedang malas hanya menonton drama seorang diri.

" _Call_ , aku akan memberikan ibu cucu yang banyak dan ibu harus terima saat dapur kita dihancurkan oleh anak-anakku nanti."

Tiba-tiba Jihyun merasa antusias.

"Oh, itu pasti sangat seru! Tepung akan bertebaran di lantai, telur-telur pecah berantakan dan _muffin_ yang gosong karena ibu tidak sempat mengeluarkan _baking pan_ dari oven."

Baekhyun mengubah posisi tubuh miring menghadap Jihyun, dagu ditopang oleh kepalan tangan. Menatap takjub dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya.

"Apa sudah lima belas menit?" Jihyun melihat jam dinding kemudian bangkit duduk untuk melepas _sheet mask_ nya, "Enak juga pakai masker ini, apa mereknya? Ibu bisa pakai punyamu lagi kapan-kapan." Tanya sang ibu lebih ke diri sendiri sambil membolak-balik bekas bungkusan.

Baekhyun ikut bangkit disertai cemberut-cemberut manja, "Beli sendiri, _dong_."

Lalu tamparan mendarat didahi si tunggal, "Durhaka, sama ibu tidak boleh pelit-pelit. Akan ada tempat di neraka untuk anak yang perhitungan terhadap orang tuanya."

Bibir Baekhyun semakin maju dengan alis yang menukik sebal.

 **...**

Riuh-riuh manusia berseragam tak menghalau Chanyeol untuk menatap namanya sendiri di antara deretan tiga ratus siswa lain. Bersyukur karena kedua kaki yang panjang jadi ia tidak perlu berdiri dibarisan depan dan malah menutupi papan buletin sekolah dengan tubuhnya. Yongbin menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Orang yang melaporkanmu pada Boa _ssaem_ pasti punya dendam."

Benar, angka nol telah berubah menjadi lima poin untuk minggu ini. Entah apa yang sudah ia perbuat, pasti ada kesalahpahaman antara si pelapor dengannya.

"Dan angkamu bertambah sepuluh."

Yongbin mengangguk santai, "Aku tahu, ada _seonbae_ yang memergokiku saat merokok di parkiran."

"Ya, dan sisanya aku yang melapor."

"Sial, apa karena aku tidak meminjamkanmu majalah dewasa? Jadi kau berkhianat?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian menempeleng kepala sahabatnya.

"Itu karena kau mencuri yupiku di loker! Brengsek, itu stok terakhir, kau tahu!"

Sistem _Seoul Broadcasting_ memiliki pengurangan poin setiap laporan kesalahan dan si pelapor mendapat bonus tiga poin untuk sekali melapor. Karena ini pula banyak satu teman dengan teman yang lainnya saling tidak percaya dan berujung kemusuhan. Untuk anak-anak pengejar Universitas Hanguk, tentu saja pengurangan poin sangat merugikan karena berhubungan dengan nilai akhir.

Chanyeol dan Yongbin berlari menjauhi kerumunan sambil berusaha menoyor kepala satu sama lain. Tidak tahu kalau ada seorang perempuan teman sekelas yang memandang punggung mereka dengan tangan terkepal.

 **...**

Beberapa orang mengerubungi kubikel Baekhyun untuk bertanya-tanya perihal benda berkilauan dijari manis lelaki itu. Termasuk Jinyoung yang terus-terusan merasa iri sekaligus penasaran sehebat apa calon suami sahabatnya sampai bisa membeli berlian mahal?

"Jadi, _Oppa_ akan menikah? Wah, _Oppa_ orang kedua yang menyusul pak Taeil."

Telinga pria dikubikel lain terasa gatal ketika namanya disebut-sebut.

"Doakan saja semoga lancar ya, Mina."

"Ah, tentu saja. Doaku pasti yang bagus-bagus buat masa depan Baekhyun _Oppa_." Kemudian karyawan bernama Mina itu tertawa centil ala-ala perempuan muda kebanyakan. Dia _magnae_ didivisi mereka.

Sekarang, ratu gosip yang berbicara.

"Apa kau akan mengundang karyawan kantor? Paling tidak, divisi kita saja. Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan gratis." Doyeon menyandarkan belakang pinggangnya pada pinggiran meja sambil bersedekap.

"Maunya yang gratisan. Bernapas saja banyak-banyak, selagi oksigen bumi masih gratis." Sahut Doyoung yang entah kenapa terdengar sewot.

"Aish, diam kau!"

Doyoung langsung menunjukkan ekspresi nyolot ketika kepalan Doyeon terangkat, ia tahu perempuan penggila lipstik merah itu tidak akan memukulnya. Karena mereka sepasang kekasih yang tidak akan saling menyakiti fisik walau sering beradu mulut sampai umpatan.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian berjodoh." Kata Jinyoung manggut-manggut sambil mencamili cokelat _cashew_.

"Kalau soal itu, akan kubicarakan dulu dengan calon suamiku berapa kuota undangan yang akan kami sebar. Tapi kalau untuk kalian, undangan lewat _ktalk_ saja, _deh_." Baekhyun nyengir.

"Aku bingung, sebenarnya kita dispesialkan atau memang si kerdil ini pelit?" Telunjuk Jinyoung mengarah ke kepala sang sahabat.

"Tentu saja kalian semua spesial dihatiku." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegangi dada, seolah hatinya sedang berdenyut-denyut gembira. Si _pinkish_ langsung membuat gestur muntah.

"Apa calon suami _Oppa_ tampan?"

"Benar, kita semua penasaran dengan visualnya."

"Aku sedang menyiapkan kantong humorku kalau-kalau calon suami Baekhyun seperti Woojin."

Pria yang sedang menulis sesuatu di _sticky notes_ berwarna merah jambu langsung memberikan tatapan datar pada Doyoung.

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya diam sejak tadi dan kau malah menyampahi wajahku?"

"Oh, maaf. Harusnya aku sebut Mingyu saja, pft." Dan gebrakan kuat dikepalanya datang dari arah belakang, si pelaku-Kim Mingyu memberikan jari tengah sebelum melenggang ke meja kerjanya sendiri.

Lalu suara tawa khas Woojin terdengar sampai kubikel Taeil, "Mampus, kualat punya mulut selicin lendir bekicot."

Baekhyun geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan rekan kantornya. Ada yang kurang, Noorah sedang cuti pulang ke negara asalnya karena musibah keluarga. Dalam hati Baekhyun berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja dan ia bisa berbagi kabar bahagia ini pada wanita itu.

"Jin?"

"Hm?" Pria berkulit gelap-gelap seksi disampingnya berdeham sambil lanjut menulis, mungkin catatan untuk apa yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini.

"Kau harus datang. Bersama Hyungseob, _'kay_?"

Mata Woojin yang memang sipit semakin menyipit saat ia mendatarkan ekspresinya menatap Baekhyun.

"Pft, mampus bawa mantan! Jemput mantan dimana? Mantan sedang bercumbu di rumah kekasih barunya! Pft-hahahahaha-HA!" Setelah menertawakan Woojin, kekasih Doyeon langsung kabur ke meja kerjanya dan lanjut mengejar _deadline_.

" _Sorry_ , Jin. Kebanyakan minum obat perangsang, jadi otaknya sisa per-delapan belas." Perempuan berlipstik merah menunjuk Doyoung sekilas lalu ikut pamit pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau Hyungseob tidak mau jalan bareng mantan, kau bisa pergi denganku, Woojinie."

"Mimpi saja."

Woojin berdengus, meninggalkan tawa renyah dari belah bibir Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Jinyoung yang baru saja ditolak.

 **...**

Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang bisa secara gamblang menyebar kabar pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol justru diam-diam santai, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan ketika mengenakan cincin pasangan dijari manisnya. Sejauh ini, ia hanya memberi tahu Yongbin yang nyaris terpeleset dari atap sekolah saking terkejutnya. Karena kalau Direktur dan Kepala Sekolah sampai tahu, Chanyeol bisa dikeluarkan alih-alih lulus dengan nilai bagus untuk masuk Universitas.

Pemberkatan dilakukan seminggu setelah lamaran, tepat saat akhir pekan yang sengaja dicocokkan dengan hari libur bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Gereja yang dipilih pun cukup populer dikalangan umat katolik, nilai plus untuk pastor kenalan Yonghwa.

Hari Minggu awal bulan Juli, kedua manusia itu resmi menjadi pasangan yang berjanji akan hidup dalam kebahagiaan dan mati dengan kesetiaan pula. Selalu bersama, saling mengimbangi untuk setiap kekurangan dan menikmati kelebihan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang bukan pertama kali, menjadi alasan mengapa para saksi bersorak menggoda bahkan turut melempar petal-petal mawar.

Decakan dari bibir Baekhyun menjadi pemutus kontak mulut mereka. Chanyeol meremas pinggang suaminya, memberitahu kalau ia amat sangat bahagia, dari hati yang sudah menginginkan hal ini sejak lama. Suatu hubungan yang mengikat mereka dalam suka cita dan masa depan sedang menunggu untuk dijelajahi bersama.

Lupakan usia, sekarang cinta yang mengambil alih.

 **.**

 **[to be continued]**


End file.
